Kingdom Hearts music drabbles
by Crazeh Mango
Summary: *is horrible at summaries* found this idea on Deviantart and decided to do it; 10 Kingdom Hearts drabbles. Rated because I'm sure small children would get bored with this, and character death. 1st submission, please check it out!


Hi! This is my first submission, but it's kinda crappy since it's just drabbles and I didn't get a whole lot of time to type them. I found this in someone's journal on Deviantart and wanted to do it, so here it is R&R please, so I can get a clue at how good/bad of a writer I am. Constructive criticism win, but flames epic failure.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts (duh!), but the ideas are mine I supposed (although some are cliche).

there's a minuscule hint at shonen ai, but it shouldn't be a problem for most.

Rules (stolen from DA):

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

Chosen theme: Kingdom Hearts 2 (mostly Org. Xlll-centered, with the occasional Sora & co. stuff we've all come to know and love.)

* * *

1. Promise- Silent Hill 2

Zexion strode through the halls of Oblivion Castle, not really sure as to where he was headed. He had some time off today, and already had done the chores assigned to him via the 'wheel of destiny', as Lexeaus liked to call it.

With a smile at the thought of it, he continued. Since he didn't know where he was going, he didn't teleport.

Zexion opened a door at random to ease his boredom, only to find himself in the library. Normally he would've loved to stay and catch up on a good read or flip through his lexicon, but the person he saw on the couch stopped that way of thinking.

"H-hey Larxene…" he almost hissed as the blond looked up and smiled maliciously at him.

"Well look who we have here! It's the shrimpy geek of the family!" Larxene laughed, getting up off the couch.

Zexion turned around and headed out the door. "I'm outta here…"

"But you promised you'd talk to me the next time you saw me, you jerk! People are gonna start calling you emo if you keep it up like that!" Larxene yelled back, flopping down into the couch once again. "Pfft… whatever."

--

2. Lost Heaven - L'Arc en Ciel

Marluxia smiled to himself as he finished planting the last batch of roses in his garden. He knew the other nobodies thought him girly for liking flowers, but he could always strike them down with his scythe if they got too annoying, and they knew that.

Wiping his brow, he looked up to the sun. It was such a hot day, perhaps he should water his flowers while he was at it…

About 20 minutes in, Marluxia decided it would take way too long to do this using the water hose. He ran into the castle to get a certain Melodious Nocturne who'd be perfect for the job. He found him in the kitchen.

"Demyx, come her for a sec'. I got a job for you," Marluxia ordered as he saw the kid trying to eat some cereal with a fork instead of a spoon. He was watching with barely suppressed glee at how Demyx didn't ask any questions. He _loved_ the feeling of power.

"Yes Marly?"

Marluxia flinched. "Don't call me that, kid. I need you to water my flowers."

"Ok!" Demyx said cheerfully, skipping off to the garden.

When Marluxia came back 30 minutes later, he found his entire garden drowned and destroyed.

"I think I gave them a bit too much…" Demyx confessed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Marluxia, also known as The Graceful Assassin, fainted from shock.

--

3. Sheng Zong - Lain

Xigbar grinned as he walked around the Imperial Palace's grounds. The Land of Dragons had turned out to be really beautiful, as his Superior had charmingly left out of his description of course. His job was to stop some kid named Sora and create havoc, but he really wasn't interested in that at the moment.

He looked at the tall walls of the Palace and thought how he wished he could live in a place like this. The World That Never Was and Castle Oblivion were…nice…he supposed, but this place didn't lack in the kind of grandeur he wanted, like those two places did.

Xigbar closed his single golden eye and smiled to himself. Yes, he'd definitely have to move here once he got his heart back again. Maybe he'd bring number lX too, to liven up the place…

--

4. Alive (Instrumental) - Raiko

Demyx strummed on his Sitar, humming happily to himself with the new song he made. He would totally have to play it for the others! Then again, the last time he did that, he received death threats. _'That one was a real winner too!'_ he thought, pouting slightly. Oh well, he'd just play it for his dancer nobodies then. It's not like they could criticize him after all.

As Demyx continued to play, Xaldin and Xigbar headed down the hall. They were holding small talk, but stopped outside Demyx' door when they heard the playing from inside.

"Told ya he's good!" Xigbar whispered, grinning idiotically as he saw the look on Xaldin's face, which was close to astonishment.

"Well what do you know… Kid's actually got talent…" Xaldin whispered, more to himself than to number ll.

Demyx smiled to himself. He could tell the two were outside his door, but he just kept playing. He knew they'd never admit liking his music to his face, but this was good enough. He strummed the night away.

--

5. Amsterdam - Coldplay

Vexen was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. Axel had come and obliterated him. Right. In. Front. Of. _Sora_. Roxas' somebody of all people. He was supposed to keep his dignity, even in death, but that ruffian had snatched it away. It didn't matter now. He could no longer see anything but darkness and could feel the last shreds of his nobody self fade away in whispy black tendrils of deep black.

He never had enough time to do what he wanted, never had enough time to get a heart. Ienzo. Elaeus. Dilan. Braig. Ansem. He, Even, was friends with all of them as a somebody to some extent, but when they turned into nobodies, all bonds were broken to be replaced with 'empty feelings' that they simply 'could not have'! He had no heart, none at all. So why did he feel so scared as Axel destroyed him? Why was panic like a vice on his chest, even now, as nothing was left? Why did it hurt so much to think of the others he left behind, even the ones he so-called 'despised'?

Vexen may have been a scientist, he may have created many amazing things (such as replica of Riku), and he may have been a wonderful data-gatherer, but still… he couldn't figure this problem out. The heart…really _couldn't_ be understood, could it?

--

6. Kiss The Rain - Yiruma

Luxord sat in a big red chair in the library, absentmindedly shuffling his deck of cards as he stared out the window across from the fireplace. The sky outside was dark and gloomy, clouds billowing out angrily, as if ready to wage war. A light rain was falling, but as time wore on slowly (Luxord had made this so with his power over time without even realizing it), the rain fell stronger and more malevolently, albeit slower too.

A small grin escaped his lips as he continued to shuffle, settling his legs on a cushion in front of him. He had come to a realization, sitting there.

"You know…" he started, crystalline eyes still fixated at the window, "card-playing is a lot like trying to escape the falling rain." he said this beginning tidbit of wisdom to no one in particular, (seeing as the library was empty, except him) but he continued anyway.

"The more you try to change what's happening, and deny luck, the more in a rut you get…" And with that, the rain stopped as well as his shuffling.

--

7. Strange Names - Kajiura Yuki

Sora sat with Goofy and Donald on the Palace steps of Agrabah.

"You know, if Roxas is my name anagrammed with an X, what do you think the other members' names are?" Sora wondered aloud, not sure if he was going to get an answer or not.

"Gee Sora, I don't really know!" Goofy stated, and Donald agreed.

"Well, maybe another day we can figure that out…" Sora trailed, sighing.

--

8. Kyokatsu - Maximum the Hormone

Lexeaus was practicing in the training grounds of the castle, listening to some loud rock music as he did so. He figured it really fit his element well, and let him get his true power out. Xemnas watched on, so he could give the Silent Hero pointers if need be. Saïx was there as well, but he seemed uninterested in the whole ordeal and stared at the sky the whole time.

V sighed. He didn't know why they needed to watch him while he trained, he was powerful and they knew it… So why did they need to confirm that time and time again? It was better when Zexion or Vexen came to watch as well though, such as today. It made him happy to see them analyze his movements, although it had felt weird at first.

Although he didn't talk much, he still enjoyed their company, and it made him extra strong. He swung his tomahawk down and shattered the earth as he smiled happily, at least, as happily as one without feelings _could_ smile.

--

9. Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta - GAGAGA SP

Axel was in his room, eyes closed, dancing to some obnoxious music while waving around his chakrams, when Roxas walked in unexpectedly.

"Hey Axel, I was wondering if--WOAH!" Roxas yelled out as Axel almost hit him in the face with one of his weapons.

Axel turned around when he heard the cry of the blond and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Roxas! Woah, sorry 'bout that man…"

"I-it's ok… I'll b-be in the training grounds. Feel free to… j-join me there," Roxas stuttered out, still scared from the practically near-death experience. He left the room in quite a hurry.

Axel frolicked out the door after him, oblivious at how dangerous he could be, when not even trying. Good thing Roxas was very forgiving, provided he bring sea salt icecream with. Better yet that Axel always managed to carry some on himself.

--

10. La Valse D'Amelie - Yann Tiersen

Riku, Sora, and Kairi walked down the streets of Traverse Town, looking at all the mini shops. From somewhere further down, they could here violins playing and went to check it out. There was a little restaurant sitting there, and the violinists were playing for a woman and a man.

It turned out to be Cloud sitting with Tifa, and by the looks of it, Sephiroth wasn't on Cloud's mind at all, as he stared at Tifa lovingly (well, as lovingly as Cloud's facial expression could get).

"Aww, how cute!" Kairi chirped, giggling at the sight.

"Yeah…cute…" Riku and Sora said at the same time, looking at each other. They both blushed and looked away soon after, having the same thoughts on their mind. Luckily, Kairi didn't notice a thing.


End file.
